


Soul Marks Never Lie

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Soulmarks Never [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute ass little faunts, M/M, Nori is awesome at fixing things, Soulmarks, kind of, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But some times they like to talk out of they're ass. They likes to talk around the truth and make life hard as hell. Sometimes they give your Mark at a young age, sometimes not. Having a Soul Mark is not a promise of a happy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bilbo's Faunts

**Author's Note:**

> Bilbo tells his darling cousins about SoulMarks. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin love their Uncle so very much

The young hobbit’s gather around their favorite uncle as sits in front of his fireplace. Smoke curls around his head when he puffs softly on his pipe. He fingers his wrist, eyes far away from his Smial. The youngest Faunt touches his knee bringing him back to the present.

“Where was I? Oh yes, Soulmarks… As you know for each race they are on different parts of the body. For us they are on our wrists, for humans their throats, elves have them upon their cheeks and dwarrows… dwarrows Marks are on their hearts.”

“What about Orcs and Goblins?” the youngest asks his eyes blazing with curiosity. Bilbo chuckles softly; shaking his head at the question.

“I don’t know Pippin. I’ve never taken time to ask them but I imagine they are somewhere where we can’t see them… Now Marks are tricky little things, do you know why?”

The Faunts bite their lips before one with black hair and piercing blue eyes speaks up.

“Cause not everybody has a Mark.”

“That’s right Frodo. Some people are born without Marks but that doesn’t mean that they are destined to be alone,” Bilbo hums as he thinks about his own parents Belladonna and Bungo Baggins neither one of them had a Mark but they loved each other deeply. He notices the yawns escaping his young charges and he stands.

“Now dear children, I do believe it is time to move this into the bedroom.”

The Faunts whine softly but after getting assurances that he would tell them a story from his Adventure they file into the bedroom; all four of them lying down on the bed. Bilbo kisses each of their foreheads before sitting down in a chair catty-corner to the bed.  
  
“Now which story do you want?”  
  


He gets calls for the troll story, the stone giant story and from little Merry the call for any story with fighting. With a smile he launches into the Troll story for it had gotten two votes plus had fighting in it. He waves his hands around for emphasis on certain parts, pitching his voice lower for the trolls. The young Faunts giggle and are enthralled with his story and soon fall asleep. With one final peck on the youngsters foreheads Bilbo starts to leave the room.  
  
“Uncle Bilbo?”  
  


“Yes Frodo?”

“Have you ever met your Soulmark?”

Bilbo sighs softly, eyes clouding with scabbed over pain.

“Once upon a time a long, long time ago Frodo my boy, a long, long time ago.”

Frodo makes a soft ‘oh’ noise before settling down and Bilbo leaves the room. Yes once upon a time long, long ago Bilbo met his Soulmark; his Soulmark with long black hair and blue eyes who looks so much like his nephew that occasionally it hurt to look at him. Met him, loved him and lost him. All on a quest that brought thirteen dwarrows to his door, that took him to a Lonely Mountain. He glances down at his wrist and bites back a sob knowing that the round shield with a single oak tree is still there underneath the bracelet he wears. It’s taunting him with the fact that his lover is still alive but wants nothing to do with him.

Bilbo can still see the battle when he closes his eyes. He sees the cloudless sky, the orcs and goblins charging, the elven archers preparing to fire, the human warrior’s eyes hallow from the loss of their home yet hard with determination to beat their new foe and he sees the dwarrows. For it is the dwarrows that he is even on the battlefield; thirteen, stubborn, loyal, funny, lovable, messy dwarrows that he will protect to the best of his ability. When he closes his eyes he can feel the slight weight of the mithril shirt Thorin gave him, he can feel his sweat pouring down his face, the sting of small cuts and bruises forming. He can feel the burning of his muscles and the warm splash of blood upon his face. He can hear the screams, the shouts and the clash of weapons. He can smell everything from the copper of blood to the stench of bodies starting to turn out in the sun. Hell he can even taste the battle, as vivid and as horrid as the day it happened all those years ago.

Not that it matters anymore. He was turned away, cast aside with a parting lie that hurts him badly.

_King Thorin is dead. ___

They even said that the boys, dear sweet Fíli and Kíli had died… He only knows that they lied about Thorin for he still has his Mark. A Mark that hasn’t faded one bit as is the fashion of Hobbit Soulmarks. With Elves they vanish the moment one half of the pair dies for an elf isn’t long in this world after their Other has died. Men’s fade to where you can barely see the Mark but it’s still there. Hobbit’s… Hobbit’s fade away as does the remaining half of the Soul until the Mark is gone and the Hobbit has joined the other in the afterlife. He isn’t sure about what happens to dwarrow Marks.

With a soft sigh he doses the fire in the fireplace, empties his pipe and heads to his bed. He kneels next to it and sends a quick prayer up to Yavanna and Mahal that Thorin is safe and happy, that the boys are alive, that the company, his Family, suffered no loses then he climbs in and curls around his pillow. Eyes scrunched shut he can almost pretend that it is the soft fur of Thorin’s coat that he is cuddling. That the blankets covering him are Thorin’s arms hugging him… Almost.

He wakes as he normally does; surrounded by four Fauntlings. Pippin has wormed his way into his arms, Frodo is lying on top of Pippin one small hand gripping his, Merry is curled up behind his knees and dear Sam is lying close to his back. He chuckles and slowly maneuvers his way out of the faunt pile. With a simple stretch he goes into the kitchen intent on making a yummy breakfast, after all growing boys need all seven of their meals a day eve if he hasn’t been able to stomach more than four. He hums a tune, a tune that would stop any poor Hobbit’s heart, what with the very idea of blunting knives or burning corks, as he cooks. His small charges wonder in following their noses like young ones should. They beg for the words of the song and he’s never been one to deny them something so simple, so he sings the song and laughs at Sam’s face and at how his darling nephew pats his shoulder gently. Smiling gaily he sends them off to play.


	2. Thorin's Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin remembers and pines.

Thorin stands out on his balcony back straight, his shoulders stiff and his hands griping the rail so hard his knuckles are white. His blue eyes are troubled and distressed with deep dark black bags under them. He lifts one hand, placing it on his heart right over his Mark. The council is pressuring him to marry, to sire a true heir… that fool had been thrown out of the council meeting quicker than he could blink. His nephews are his true heirs; they deserve to be king more than he does and for marrying? Never, he will never marry, the only person he loved died in the Battle of Five Armies believing what they had was worth less than a stone.

He bows his head in grief, his Bilbo is gone from this world and the last words he said to his One were cruel and spiteful. It hurts him deeply to think he let the gold, the Arkenstone become more important than his lover. His mind spites him by making him remember the way hazel eyes had widen in fear, how the skin beneath his fingers had darkened, how his dear little hobbit’s breathing had picked up. A gentle hand on his shoulder brings him back from his dark memories, standing at his side his Fíli, darling Fíli whose throat bares a reminder how lucky Thorin is not to have lost him. His nephews blue eyes stare into his own eyes, sympathy and shared pain shining bright.

“Uncle, you can’t keep blaming yourself for Bilbo’s death. Even if you had made an alliance with the Elves and Men from the beginning there still would have been a battle with the Orcs and Goblins. You know as well as I do that Bilbo would have still fought at your side.”

“That’s just it Fíli, he would have been at my side. He would have known that I loved him, still love him.”

When he had woken up after the battle the first person he asked for was his hobbit. He wanted, needed his hobbit. Óin had given him a sad look that made his heart sink, had spoken words he hadn’t wanted to believe. His hobbit was missing, they were looking everywhere for him even Daín’s men were looking. Then two dwarrows stepped up after hours of searching and told Balin of the hobbit’s demise. A warg had gotten a hold of him and he is no longer recognizable. Thorin would have roared in pain had his throat not been practically closed due to days of being knocked out due to his wounds. Óin had then sat down looking even older than he was and told him of his boys. Fíli was nearly decapitated with other various wounds and Kíli had an infected lash down his left side which even if it healed would leave him with a limp.

Fíli shakes his uncle slightly dislodging Thorin from his dark thoughts. He missed his Uncle Boggins but he knew that Bilbo wouldn’t want Uncle to never be happy again. Thorin claps Fíli’s shoulder.

“It’s dinner time isn’t it?”

“Aye, it is. Bombur’s got a feast set out tonight.”

Together they set off toward the dining room, Fíli’s shoulder brushing his Uncle’s in silent support. The Elves had tried to tell Thorin that Bilbo lived but after three near beheading they stopped. Unlike Elves or Men, Dwarrow Marks never fade, they stay as fresh as the day they appeared. It is cruel of the Elves to rub Bilbo’s demise in Uncle’s face. All thirteen Dwarrows of the Company felt the hobbits death heavily; the burglar had snuck his way into their hearts. The ones closest to him after the Durin's, Bofur and Ori handled their grief by hiding away in their craft and the others take time to remember him. Bombur, in an attempt to get his big brother back to normal, suggested having Company dinners. Opening the double doors to the dining room they are met with the sight of an irritated Nori, the others are looking impatient.

“Oi, Thorin!! We need to talk!”


	3. Nori's News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori tells Thorin what two bastards did

Thorin raises an eyebrow at the thief turned spymaster.

“Surely it can wait until¬”

“It’s about Bilbo.”

If he flinched at the name nobody says anything, he clenches his fists as thoughts of _his_ Burglar assaults him.

“What about Bilbo?” he asks tightly, refusing to let the pain he feels out. Beside him Fíli is stiff and Kíli who has joined his brother is looking pained. Nori’s irritation turns to anger for a moment before it goes back to irritation.

“We were lied to, Thorin. Those bastards lied to us,” Nori hisses, his hands twitching to hurt the two Betrayers. He remembers how he felt after the battle. He remembers the panic running through his veins, trying to find his family, his One. Not a single thought of Bilbo had crossed his mind, Bilbo who trusted him even though he was a thief, until he had ensured that his family was safe. He can just imagine the pain, the panic Thorin must of felt. He remembers following the two Betrayers who claimed they found Bilbo’s remains. He remembers how Dwalin, who followed him, nearly threw up at the sight of the mangled remains.

Thorin’s eyes flash dangerously as the dwarrows explode in anger. His Bilbo is alive!? What did those two bastards do to Bilbo to make him go away…

“How do you know this?” he asks, if they truly are betrayers than he will have fun slowly torturing them but he has to make sure. Nori smiles a venomous smile that would have lesser men quaking.

“You would be surprised what a little ale can loosen. They started talking about how they cut Bilbo off, he was coming to see you and the bastards told him you were dead; you and the boys. Fuckers knew about the debacle with the Arkenstone and decided that he didn’t deserve to be here,” Nori stops and takes a breath “When they heard you were looking for him, that you were worried they devised that plan to save their own skins.”

Thorin growls, so not only was his One far away but he owed _Elves_ an apology. Kíli’s eyes flash, his hands clenching.

“Show us the way to them Nori. Surely you didn’t leave them free?” he asks no sign of cheerfulness in his eyes. Glóin and Dwalin step up wanting their turn while the others crack their knuckles, even little Ori is looking menacing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now. How pissed would you guys be if I had orcs attack the Shire making Bilbo have to flee to Rivendale with his four little fauntlings?


	4. Bilbo Runs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo falls asleep next to his faunts and awakens to screams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bwahahahaha! Another chapter for you to read!! ^u^  
> Tell me what ya think? Oh!! If you notice mistakes in spelling like when I fudged and put Bomfur instead of Bombur don't be afraid to tell me.

Bilbo tries to ignore the bad feeling that settles on him as he goes to check on the young ones. Little Pippin had fallen ill and Sam was showing the all the signs he may be as well, so they had went to bed earlier than normal. Opening the door he smiles at the sight of the other two boys curled around the sick ones. He really shouldn’t let them do that, fauntlings fall sick so very easily, but he hasn’t the heart to move them. Moving silently he sits down in his chair hazel eyes misting over. Never before had he been glad over how his Adventure had ended. If he hadn’t come back then little Frodo would most likely be in the clutches of the Sackville-Baggins, which is just a horrid thought. Merry and Pippin might have gone to another family which is alright he supposes thoughtfully but he likes them being with him _together_ than apart and little Samwise well at the rate Hamfast and Bell are going would also be fostered and they wouldn’t have thought to further the lads love of poetry or elves!

He lets out a soft shaky laugh; yes he is quite glad with how everything panned out. He does not think for a moment that maybe Thorin would have let him come back to the Shire to settle a few things before coming to Erebor to stay, that while he was here that he could collect his favorite cousins as he has now and bring them with him nor does he ever think about the possible, if hard to spot, joy that would blossom on Thorin’s face when he saw not one but four fauntling’s. For it does no good to dwell on things he can’t have… At least that’s what he tells himself as he dozes off in his comfortable chair.

Frodo’s eyes snap open with the first scream and he sits up in bed mouth open ready to yell for his Uncle Bilbo when a hand covers his mouth. Fear pumping through his veins he looks up to see Bilbo. Hazel eyes worried he puts a finger to his lips.

“You must be quiet Frodo my lad. I don’t know what is going on but I want you to wake the others and be ready to leave… Okay?” Uncle Bilbo asks removing his hand. Shakily Frodo nods and Uncle slips out of the room. He tries not to flinch every time he hears a loud scream, he wakes Merry up first shocked the other can sleep through all the noise. Next he wakes Sam, worry shooting through him at the high temperature then Pippen. Both of them groan and whimper at being awoken until a frighteningly loud and close scream pierces the air. They stay on the bed, curled together under the blankets tears running down their faces.

They can hear doors being slammed open followed by mad crashing. Almost as if someone is searching for something. The loud noise gets closer to their room and Frodo slips out of the bed to grab a toy sword, Merry by his side. They may be little but they won’t let anyone hurt Sam or Pippin. Frodo tilts his head as the noise retreats back toward the front of the smial, loud thuds and grunts echoing. Fast footsteps and the door flies open to reveal Uncle Bilbo covered in what almost looks like ink. There is fear in Uncle’s eyes until they land on the quivering faunts.

“Dress quickly little ones we must leave.”

“Leave?” questions Merry as he goes to throw on clothing, Bilbo muttering about the pros and cons of buying clothing in Bree before he bustles off. Merry stares wide eyed at the place where Bilbo stood. Never before had Bilbo ignored one of his questions then Bilbo comes back, a pack shouldered and his sword in hand.

“Yes lad, leave. It’s not safe here anymore,” Bilbo whispers softly. His heart breaks, it’s his fault that the four little ones are in danger… He isn’t sure how or why the orcs that invaded Hobbiton are looking for him; all he knows is that they are. That they entered his home and started to destroy it, almost as if they were searching for something. His hand goes to his pocket, fear and pain rolling in his heart. They had picked up a picture of the boys, crude and cruel smiles on their faces as they advanced toward were he had left the little ones. He has to get out of here, he has to lead the orcs away all while keeping the little ones safe. The first place that comes to mind is Erebor, his heart, his soul screaming that he will be safest with his Mark but he shuts that voice up.

Thorin doesn’t want him. There was or maybe still is a price on his head should he ever try to go back. No, Erebor is not safe for him or his faunts but where then?? Rivendell that is where he can go, Elrond told him he was welcome anytime. Hopefully the fact that he has orcs on his tail won’t change that. Now he just has to get them there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love lovelies, hope it's u to your standards ^u^


	5. Off to Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story lives!!!

Thorin glares at the paper in front of him. He had wanted to ride out to the Shire as soon as he taught the Betrayers a lesson but Dis and Balin both talked him out of it. He had not reclaimed his home just to lose it to chaos and anarchy the moment he stepped out of the mountain. There were steps he had to take, long annoying steps to make Dis his regent so that he may, as Dis says, 'Run off and beg for forgiveness for his stupidity, bigotry and for choosing a fucking stone, a _STONE_ Thorin, over him. In the six years after the reclaiming of Erebor Dis took great pleasure in reminding him of what he nearly lost, my _SONS_ Thorin! and what he had thought he lost, oh Thorin, he was your one. It is only the loss of her own One that softens the words when she speaks of Bilbo, not that it softens the hits to the back of his head.  
  
“What, my dear brother, has that paper done to make you glare at it so?”  
  
“It reminded me that I need to apologize to _Elves_.”  
  
“Ah yes... Please tell me Balin has written the apology and all you need to do is memorize it and speak it like a parrot.”  
  
“I am more than capable of apologizing to some tree shaggers without Balin's help.”  
  
Dis raises an eyebrow.  
  
“I see I was completely mistaken in my fear you would insult the very people you are saying sorry to.”  
  
Thorin grumbles, focusing on the paper before him, mainly so he can ignore his sister, a trade agreement proposal over something he swears was hammered out during the meeting last week. Damn Elk lover had to have everything in writing.  
  
“Thorin it's late. Go to bed. I can handle the nasty Elf papers.”  
  
“You are too cheeky for you own good... but you are right.”  
  
The grin Dis gives him makes him cringe inside.  
  
“I'm glad you've finally realized what I've always said.”  
  
“Good night Dis.”  
  
She laughs.  
  
“Good night Thorin.”

It takes two more days before everything is settled, a total of three months since they learned their Burglar still lived. Much to long of a wait in the eyes of thirteen impatient Dwarrows. Dis bids them farewell at the gates with a parting warning to Thorin.  
  
“If my boys come home more scarred than they are now, I'll be crowned Queen because of your 'mysterious' death am I understood?”  
  
“Perfectly my dear sister.”  
  
“Good. Now go bring your One home.”  
  
They set off toward Dale, from there they'll head to Mirkwood and finally to the Shire, feeling hopeful.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that it's rather short and nothing really happens but I've been feeling really depressed recently and haven't had any motivation to right much. A few off shoots if you've been reading the Just Shorts but that's it. Maybe this is a sign that I'll get back into the writing mood. Thank you for sticking with the story and putting up with my very horrible updating habit.  
> ~~~ Love Forgotten


	6. Through the Woods

Fili _**hates**_ Mirkwood with a burning passion. And it's not because of the fact they nearly starved, it wasn't that they were hunted and attacked by spiders, it wasn't even because they were imprisoned by Elves. He's not like Uncle and holds a grudge against the entirety of the Mirkwood Elves. Oh no the reason Fili hates Mirkood is because of one singular Elf. A red haired Elf that is slowly stealing his One away from him. He glares at the ground in front of his pony as Kili chatters happily with Tauriel, the Elf he owes his brothers, his Ones life to. The one who clearly isn't Kili's One because what kind of Mark for a dwarrow is a crystal looking cross? And Kili's Mark is two swords crossed over, _Tauriel can use any weapon, did you see how she used a sword brother of mine?_ , much more dwarvish and called out to him. He had seen it the moment after Kili for his younger brother had shown it to him excitedly and he had known from the very moment Kili was born that Kili was his One. And now, now this Elf is stealing him away!! She doesn't seem to realize that she's stealing the only person he will ever love away and that makes it worse.  
  
He's not the only one who is upset, Legolas the blond prat, and that's mean and something he would normally not think if he wasn't so agitated, and son to the King of Mirkwood who has a very dwarvish Mark himself on cheek. Clearly the red head is not the Prince's One but still he hounds after her. And so Fili is forced to watch his One moon over an Elf who doesn't return the romantic feelings but still is friendly toward him with a pouting Elf prince. The only upside to traveling through Mirkood is the sour look on Uncle's face. A sour face that deepens as he haltingly apologizes to the Elves he nearly beheaded. He'll need to get Ori sketch it for his Amad. Thranduil looks far to smug for his own good at Uncle's face and when Uncle has finished he stands.  
  
“It is unfortunate that you were not here earlier. You missed a Ranger that is bringing news to Erebor as we speak. It appears the Shire was attacked by Orcs. No word on casualties, just that Elrond wanted the word spread... His romantic heart must be acting up,” the last part is muttered and if it wasn't for the fact that he had to strain his ears for the longest time to catch what Ori said when he was still shy Fili never would have heard it. All around the Company mutters and worries. Fili can see Uncle's hands clenching.  
  
“I will assign you an escort to the edge of the forest so that you may get to where ever you are going quicker.”  
  
With a wave of his hand Thranduil turns his back but Fili catches the slight up turn of the Elf's lips. Perhaps Elrond is not the only one with a romantic heart.  
  
Tauriel is assigned to escort them along with two other Elves much to Kili's joy and Fili's dismay. And she doesn't turn back like the other two do when they clear the edge of Mirkwood.  
  
“I was given permission to accompany you to Rivendel.”

_JOY...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *scratches back of head* Tried something new! Now in Fili's POV.


	7. In The Bears Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel does not understand dawrves!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel is using Dwarves cause Dwarrows are secretive and share nothing even that they are called Dwarrows.

_Dwarves_ , Tauriel muses, _are very strange creatures_. They take baths, quick baths but still baths, in family groups, possibly to protect the nature of their Marks. They are extremely possessive of what and those they call their own, they hate green food and Elves and hide their emotions unless they are with family, their ones or they are Kíli, Kíli shows his emotions always. She sees Thorin touch his chest and another thought comes to her, _how does one see their Mark through what must be thick chest hair?_ Part of her wishes that Legolas was traveling with her, so she could have someone other than Kíli and the crass hatted Dwarf to talk to, the hatted Dwarf told her his name but so had all the others at nearly the same time and it hurt her head to try and remember them all. However King Thranduil had made it clear that Legolas had _Princely Duties_ he had to attend to, or if you’re fluent in Thranduilese, _I don’t want my son traveling with Dwarves just in case his Other is one of them._ Without a thought her hand travels to her own Mark and she smiles, she can’t wait to see her Other again.  
  
They reach Beorn’s quickly and she comes face to face with the Skin Changer. She had seen the man fight during the Battle and respected the man… err bear… It’s a new experience for her to have to look up to see the face of the person speaking to her. Beorn glares at the Dwarves as if the slaughtered his family, she fights back a guilty flinch at the thought, Dwarves no; Orcs yes and Elves did nothing to help.  
  
“You made Bunny cry,” the large man rumbles and the Dwarf king looks ashamed for a moment.  
  
“We were both lied to,” Thorin says as if it explains everything. Beorn snorts a bit at the Dwarf.  
  
“Uncle is going to say sorry!”  
  
She almost laughs at the quick almost puppy like way Kíli speaks. Beorn does laugh and smile affectionately.  
  
“Good. I will once again open my home to you and yours, for the same price.”  
  
The hatted Dwarf, the one who found the athelas that had saved Kíli’s life, steps up a wide smile on his face. She doesn’t listen to the tale the Dwarf spins instead she goes to stand by Kíli. His golden haired brother glares at her when Kíli isn’t looking, it unnerves her. She hadn’t done anything to warrant the glare. Ignoring it for the time being she engages Kíli in a conversation on archery, one they had started earlier. A booming laugh makes her look up, Beorn is laughing, the hatted dwarf, _Bifor, Borif, Bofur,_ is smiling and Thorin is looking relaxed if embarrassed as she’s ever seen him be. She looks back at Kíli and is surprised by the look of adoration on the brunettes face and the look of pain and hurt on the blonds.  
  
It hits her then and she’s almost ashamed that is took her this long. She can just imagine the ribbing Legolas would give her if he was here. Her mind drags up the conversation that she had with him in Bard’s home as she healed him. _She is far away. Sh- She is far, far away from me, and walks in starlight in another world. It was just a dream. Do you think she could have loved me?_ She had grabbed his hand and smiled. If she had not meet and fallen in love with her Other than yes she could see herself loving the Markless Dwarf. Because surely he is Markless if he had asked her if she could have loved him. Part of her was sure the question was brought on by the Morgul Blades poison, if he had been human or even Elven he would have turned into a Wraith if he survived, and he’d forget about it. Apparently not, his brother must feel betrayed by his crush on her.  
  
 _Dwarves!_  
  
Later that night, after she is sure that all the Dwarves are a sleep Tauriel goes to make use of Beorn’s connected Bath House. He had warned them not to venture out of the house after dark, no matter what they heard. The Dwarves had just smiled as if hearing an inside joke and nodded. Their host hadn’t reacted much to her being there, just a curious look and a smile, though he had made sure to include her in his occasional ribbing. She shakes her head, stripping out of her clothes and wrapping a towel around her middle, enjoying the subtle heat seeping into the changing room from the actual bathing room. A nice warm bath after many cold river baths will be just the ticket to help her figure out how to tell Kíli that while she’s flattered she has an Other.  
  
That train of thought dies as she steps into, half way removing her towel, and catches sight of the blond Prince soaking in the water. _Is he the exception or do all Dwarves have so little chest hair?_ They both freeze for a moment before the Prince jolts into action. She expects to be yelled at, commanded to leave but instead he sinks lower into the water drawing his knees up to his chest trying in vain to prevent her from seeing his Mark, a notched bow resting on its quiver. It almost looks like a mountain. Calmly she rewraps the towel around her, used to bathing with the opposite gender while on the watch. If he is not going to object to her being here with him, than she shall stay and bathe. Face red she watches him try to move from his spot without showing his mark. Is he ashamed of his Elvish Mark? He sees her staring curiously at his chest and shrinks even more.  
  
“Most people assume we Dwarrows want nothing to do with archery. That’s not true. To have eyes good enough to be an archer is a blessing,” he speaks softly. _Dwarrows what on Middle Earth… Ah it is what they call themselves the proper word._  
  
“Then why hide your Mark?”  
  
“Marks are personal. Only family and your One may see it. To show it off is… taboo, indecent,” his eyes dart up to her cheek then back to the water. As she sinks below the water, holding up her towel as she does so, he flees bidding her a quick goodnight.  
  
 _Yes, Dwarv… Dwarrows are very off creatures._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your curious about anything in this world just let me know. I have where, what happens to and what each of the man three races call there Marks. I also have a few Marks written along with a few questions of my own... Who here likes how I write Lobelia? Cause I love her and I want to play around with the idea of a threesome with her, Dis and Vili.


	8. A View Into Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short snippet of Rivendell. Oh! If anyone can tell me the color of Sam's eyes I'd love you forever! In some pictures they look green, in others they look blue and then in even more they look brown. -_-

Lindir smiles as he watches the small children play in the garden. They’re so bright and full of energy. It’s been nearly six months since the five Hobbits have come to Rivendell. Softly his fingers pluck at the strings of his instrument. To be young again, without a care in the world where most hurts could be kissed away and you did not have to worry about Marks. His smile dims not much but a bit, he doubts they will have that worry as anyone with eyes, able to see or not, can tell that the love between the pairs is pure and true. Little Samwise breaks away from Frodo, his bright brown eyes wide as he comes up to Lindir, in his hands is a small flower, a weed really but still pretty. Samwise holds it out to the Elf.

“This is for me?”

“Uh huh. You looked sad Mister Lindir. Flowers make it better right?”

“They do indeed. Would you like me to sing you a song?”

The little blond boy nods his head and the other three fauntlings plus Estel run over. With all of their attention on him, Lindir takes a deep breath and begins to sing a happy song. The fauntlings laugh gaily and they dance, Frodo switching between dancing with Sam and Estel. When the song ends there is slow clapping behind him. Turning he spots Lord Elrond. smiling as he claps. The fauntlings rush over to the halfelven lord. Lindir watches for a moment before looking away. Estel glances up at him.

“You love _ada_.”

“Maybe.”

“Why do nothing?”

Lindir forces his hand to remain where it is and not allow it to travel up to his cheek where his Mark stays covered. Who ever heard of one half having a Mark while the other remains Markless?

“It is not my place.”

Estle makes a displeased sound at the minstrel and goes over to be with Elrond. After the children have their fill of talking with Elrond they wander away, giving Lindir the opportunity to talk with his Lord.

“I just received a message from Thranduil.”

“Oh?”

“The Dwarrows are on their way. Along with Arwen’s Other.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. They’re very impatient. Apparently they were under the impression that Bilbo was dead.”

“Did Thranduil not...”

“He told them but Thorin didn’t believe him nor the other Elves that tried.”

Lindir has to smother a giggle at that. Bilbo would be in for a surprise then.

“I better make sure they Twins don’t talk the cooks into an all green dinner again.”

His Lord Elrond’s laugh follows him the rest of the day.


	9. They're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wants to know what the Elves are hiding but the Elves don't want him to know.

A Hobbit should never be ignored. Let that be a lesson for Elves trying to be sneaky. Bilbo is not glaring, oh no, that would be rude, as he corners Lindir. The Elves of Rivendell have been acting weird for a while now. They smile at him and whisper behind their hands but never give him a clear answer. If they wanted to keep a secret they really shouldn’t do that. Even fauntlings know that! So he has cornered Lindir, young enough in Elf years to still be wrapped around him and his stories but old enough to know what is happening, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Lindir is looking anywhere but Bilbo.

“What are you trying to hide from me?” he uses his best parent voice and Lindir squirms. And isn’t that something that he’s proud of being able to get normally unmovable Elves squirm.

“I have no clue what you're talking about.”

He just stares longer at the Elf, however right as the young Minstrel is about to break Lord Elrond appears. And Lord Elrond is not someone who breaks under his parental looks, nope he just has to switch gears to puppy dog eyes. Lindir of course takes Elrond's appearance to flee leaving him with the Halfelven.

“Torturing my poor minstrel again?”

“I merely wish to know what you and the others are hiding from me.”

“We are hiding nothing.”

Bilbo fights back the snort and widens his eyes a bit. Elrond merely ruffles his hair, knowing that Bilbo hates that. Just then Erestor, Elrond’s Head Steward and counsellor, enters the area with a wide smile.

“They’re here!”

“Who’s here?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe I'm evil aren't I? The Dwarrows will actually make an appearance next chapter.


	10. We're Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so Thorin meets the faunts and sees Bilbo

For once in his life Thorin doesn’t mind being greeted by Elves. Or Elf as the case may be. The blond Elf bows a small book and a dagger upon his cheek. He has bright blue eyes and a mischievous smile. Not something Thorin is used to seeing.

“Welcome Thorin and Company back to Rivendell!” The Elf calls and the company shift on their feet. Thorin nods his head at the Elf, one brow raised.

“You know my name but I don’t know yours.”

“Ah, my Other would be very cross if he heard that. I am Glorfindel,” the Elf bows again. Before Thorin can speak he hears the high pitched sound of young voices and a group of five children race out followed by a pair of laughing Elves. The young ones spot Dwalin, the tallest of the group other than Tauriel but she has slipped off somewhere, and dodge behind them.

“Save us Master Dwarf!! The nasty trolls want to eat us!” squeaks the youngest looking one. One of the laughing Elves holds up his arms in a weak attempt to be scary.

“I say we sit on them all and turn them into jelly!” he exclaims making the children shriek in playful fear.

“Nay, Bert! I say we roast them with sage,” says the other “Though for the Dwarves we may need more than sage.”

The children laugh and Dwalin’s eyes twitch as he remembers their run in with trolls.

“Why not skin them?” calls a new voice and the previously laughing Elves jump and look guilty and the golden Elf chuckles. Standing up on the staircase is the one from before. He is giving the laughing Elves an unimpressed look.

“What have I been telling you not to do?” he asks them. The Elves stick out their tongues at him.

“Not to tease our guests, no pulling pranks so basically have no fun. Your such a buzz kill Linnie,” grumbles the one on the left with what looks like half of a bow and arrow resting on a sword on his cheek.

“Yeah, we’re just trying to keep the little ones entertained,” adds the one on the left with the rest of the weapons upon his cheek. The Elf looks over to Glorfindel for help.

“Oh no _ion_ you put yourself as the Twins keeper you get to keep them,” Glorfindel says with a loud laugh “But alas I have been remiss! Come my fellows, you must be weary I am sure Lindir has already informed the cooks to have meat on our tables for you.”

“Food?” Pipes up one of the little ones who had climbed up onto Dwalin much to the companies amusement. Thorin grins, Dwalin loves children even Elv…. Those are not Elvish ears nor feet. His stomach sinks. That is a hobbit child.

“Yes Merry food. Now did you before you climbed on the poor Dwarf?”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind,” Dwalin speaks up before Merry can. Thorin takes in all of the children, four of the five are Hobbit children and the last is a human child. Each child latches on to a Dwarf as Glorfindel leads them deeper into Rivendell and Lindir grabs each one of the other Elves by their ear.

“Do _not_ ruin this for him,” Thorin hears the Elf hiss before he is out of sight. Ruin _what_ for _who_ he wonders. They are lead into the dining area from before and for the first time in over six years Thorin sees Bilbo. He’s wearing Elvish garb, which he has to grudgingly say looks good on him. He is looking up at Lord Elrond with a mixture of agitation and love that it tightens the knot in his stomach more. The four Hobbit children let go of the Dwarrows and rush toward Bilbo. The children are Bilbo’s… It feels as if his heart breaks. Bilbo had been able to move on? or had someone taken advantage of his One?! Bilbo is smiling at the children and then he looks over and his face pales.

“Thorin?


	11. Place Your Bets?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're reunion doesn't go how he planned on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blarg. I'll probably change this chapter. It has a few things I like but... I don't know. It's fighting me....

Thorin utters a soft Bilbo and moves quickly to decrease the space between them. Oh how he dreamed of wrapping his arms around his Hobbit again. It takes awhile for him to notice that Bilbo isn’t hugging him back. He pulls back.

“Bilbo.”

“Why are you here?”

There is a stunned silence at the words and even Lord Elrond looks pained. Coherent thought leaves Thorin. Why wouldn’t he be here.

“You… you had them lie to me, you banished me,” there is a strain of anger in his voice and he backs out of Thorin’s arms. Tears are in his eyes as he gazes at everyone even Lord Elrond in betrayal. He flees before Thorin can say anything.

“Well, that didn’t go how I hoped it would,” he hears Lord Elrond mutter. A tugging on his arm makes him look down. It’s one of the Hobbit children, he has curly black hair and blue eyes.

“You’re Uncle Bilbo’s Mark and Soul?” he asks gaining the attention of the other children.

“Yes.”

“Then why did you send him away?”

“I didn’t little one. I was lied to just like he was.”

The group makes an ‘Oh’ noise.

“So who wants to make the first bet? Ow! Lindir that hurt!”


	12. Sitting With Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can spot the reference that I made at the end I'll give ya an internet cookie. It's a Liz Tyler line from an old movie. It's a slight one but *shrugs*

Bilbo sits in his room clutching his wrist trying not to sob. Thorin is here. Why is he here!? Did he come here for him? No, there was no way… unless Elrond told him. But why would he do that. Why would his dear friend do that. He _knew_ what happened between them. Thorin, the boys, the Company are here in Rivendell. He hears his door open but he ignores it. It’s either the faunts or someone he doesn’t want to talk to right now.

“I **told** _ada_ that this was a bad idea. But you know him and his best intentions.”

“The road to Morgoth is paved with best intentions.”

Bilbo blearily looks up and sees Arwen and Tauriel standing in his doorway. They make a fine pair standing together. Arwen’s star white dress and black hair blurring together with Tauriel’s leaf green trouser outfit and red hair. Even their Marks match. To an untrained eye Tauriel’s Mark might look like a cross but it’s a star like flower to go with Arwen’s Archer constellation. He opens his arms and Arwen runs to him gathering him into her arms. Tauriel stands guard next to them though her hand reaches down to stroke his hair.

“He only wants to help you. There were forces outside of Thorin’s control. I make no excuses for any of them. Nor do I think you should forgive them so easily. But… at least listen?” Arwen whispers softly as he cries, letting out all his pain. He doesn’t know what he wants. He wants to be angry, he is angry. He wants to scream and shout and cry. Hell he even wants to slap Thorin. There are so many emotions going through him he doesn’t know what to do. Listen… Listen he should have to do. And after that then he can make the harder choices.

His door opens once more and this time it is the faunts that climb up onto his bed to snuggle with him and Arwen. Estel stands by Tauriel longing to join in his eyes so Arwen pulls him in. Bilbo practically melts under all the love he is getting. Hobbits are very tactile and family based and it is very unfair of Arwen to use that against him.

“When you are ready face him,” Tauriel says sitting down. She awkward, Legolas, and now Kili, are the only people she’s ever been to tactile with after she was taken in by Thranduil. Bilbo nods, when he is ready.

“The twins are going to be betting on this aren’t they?” his voice is muffled and he’s trying to lighten the mood. Arwen sighs a sigh that comes with being mentally older than her older brothers since the age of _ten_ in human years.

“Probably.

He laughs weakly.


	13. A Brief Rest

Dinner was an awkward affair, the children leaving right after. Lindir, the Elf that had welcomed them the first time they came to Rivendell shows them to a wing of rooms.

“There is a communal bathing room through that room and should you become hungry whilst here this wing even has a communal kitchen… I wish to apologise about the last time you came here. The Twins had pulled a prank that I didn’t catch onto until after dinner had been served.”

Well that was unexpected. He had thought perhaps the Elves simply didn’t like red meat. He nods regally.

“It’s nothing. I wish to apologise how we acted as well.”

The Elf smiles a small smile.

“As you said it’s nothing. Perhaps the hatted Dwarf would like to visit the Hall of Fire tonight. We always enjoy a new voice. Anyways I bid you good day.”

The Elf leaves and part of him wishes Dis was here to see him being civil with an Elf. Maybe not all Elves are back stabbing tree shaggers that should be held at arms length. Shaking his head and biting back a sigh he enters the large gathering room that the others of his Company have settled before going to select a room. He notices that Nori is missing and rubs his temples.

His body and mind is weary. The children he had worried were Bilbo’s offspring called him Uncle meaning that his lover had not moved on. That was a relief because he knew not how Hobbit SoulMarks worked. Dwarrows will never love another, their Mark is the only one they will ever love. Or Marks, some Dwarrows have more than one Mark and are destined to have more than one lover. He believes his sister is one of them because her Mark has a string of flowers that covers the mattock that signified Vili. He’s just settling down, a plan to show his remorse for falling for the lie slowly forming when Fili flops down beside him.

Fili just grunts at the questioning glance sent his way and Thorin looks for his other nephew. Kili is now missing as well.

“He’s gone to search out Tauriel.”

Ah. He pats Fili’s shoulder. All the lad has to do is ask and he’ll try to help him. Not that he knew how to do that. Locking them in a closet like Dwalin and Bofur did with Vili and Dis would not work. How his brown haired nephew did not see the love that shined in his brother’s eyes is beyond him. But perhaps he does see it but since it was there from day one he doesn’t know it’s more than a brother should feel. Thorin know that Nori has a betting pool on when Fili finally loses patience and claims Kili, Thorin betted that it wouldn’t happen his oldest nephew has too much love to possibly hurt his brother. Gently he nudges Fili’s shoulder and gives him a private smile. They’d get through this together.


	14. Needing Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I had a really fluffy idea for this chapter where Tauriel and Bofur have this cute heart to heart in the Halls of Fire and Bofur like wins over all the Elves with his silly drunken singing and they win him over and it's just fluffy other than Tauriel nearly giving Bofur a heart attack cause of the questions she asks before the fun times happen.

Bofur stares at the Elf in front of him wondering which of the Valar he pissed off for them to let this happen. All he had wanted to do was take up the brunet Elf’s offer of checking out the Hall of Fire. Instead of enjoying the singing, so much better than the melancholy music they heard the first time, he got cornered. Brown eyes are focused on him intently. He sighs softly cursing his natural likableness.

“What do ye need lass?”

“I need your help… I know you will not be able to tell me much but…”

“I will tell ye what I can but do ye mind if we go sit?”

Tauriel shakes her head after giving him a thankful look and leads him to soft cushions next to the refreshment table that has wine and other good drinks on it. She snags two of the cups handing one to him. He watches in fascination as the female Elf seems to drain the cup in one drink.

“What can you tell me about Ones? What happens if someone believes that another is their One but the other isn’t and they have theirs and love them dearly?”

Bofur coughs, the wine he had started to swallow coming out his nose stinging it.

“Give a person warning before ye go dropping questions like that lass,” he splutters wiping at his nose. He places his cup down not wanting to chance another burned nose. Carefully Bofur thinks over what he can tell her.

“That is a touchie subject lass. But a One is a Dwarrows true love, the one their Mark speaks of. If that happens I am sure if the person explains it gently the other would understand… Though there is always….” he trails off unsure if he’s allowed to explain further.

“There is a chance that I… I mean they are their One but not the other way around and that Dwarrow is doomed to be alone?”  
Bofur sighs and nods his head, picking up and draining his cup before Tauriel can speak again.

“This is about Kili ain’t it? And his fascination on ya.”

“Yes….”

“I’m going ta need another drink, I am too sober to be talking about this.”

The rest of the night becomes blurry as he ingests lots of the sweet Elvish wine that is stronger than it tastes. He barely remembers dancing with not only Tauriel but the brunet Elf from before and a very pretty She Elf that has stars on her cheek. However it is so very worth the hangover that is waiting for him in the morning.


	15. Observing

Elrohir grins as his brother lays his head on his lap. The twins are watching the Dwarf king pace in front of the Library. Their keen ears picking up pieces of what Thorin is saying, a speech to apologize to Bilbo. They snort as he stumbles over words and the red glow that his face seems to gain.

“So. A weeks amount dessert that he fails?” Elrohir says happily stroking his brothers Mark. Elladan hums.

“Two that he stumbles but Bilbo listens, acts as if he doesn’t accept but does.”

“Deal.”

Lindir walks over to the Dwarf, his dark eyes shining, the Minstrel speaks to low for the Twins to hear and the Thorin seems to nod along.to what is being said. Elrohir’s hand stills and he tilts his head.

“What are the pools on Linnie?”

“Glorfindel is optimistic and therefor betting that Lindir will break down and confess before he sails to the Gray Havens. Erestor is not and believes that Lindir will not tell him ever. Gwynnestri, the pretty little kitchen maid, bets that Elrond gets possessive and irritated that Linnie isn’t noticing that Venali, the guard from the Hall, is flirting with him and kiss him,” Elladan lists off dutifully and laughs. Lindir looks over at them a suspicious look in his eyes. They wave at Lindir playfully. The Twins share a laugh as the Minstrel walks off and Thorin begins to pace again.

“Plus Sana and her sister Vanya have a very large bet that will put even us back a moment if they win that Lindir will forget his makeup and Elrond will see his Mark and it will proceed from there.”

“Ah… So Thorin and Bilbo?”

“Too many bets. Thankfully the Star headed Dwarf wants to help.”

Elrohir shakes his head and resumes petting his Other’s Mark, they talk about other miscellaneous bets as they watch Thorin his wits only to lose them when Erestor storms out of the Library. Of course being the smart elves that they are the Twins beat a hasty retreat. An angry Erestor isn’t something they want to deal with. As they flee Elladan looks over at Elrohir.

“So Tauriel and her Dwarf friend….”

Elrohir laughs loudly.


	16. It Begins To Unfold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmm, I'm coming right out and saying I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! Don't kill me.

“Master Dwarf I swear if you pass by that doorway one more time, Your Highness I will not be responsible for my actions. I am trying to teach five children and hearing you clink, clinking is not helping!” Erestor doesn’t yell, not because he is an Elf but because he is in front of his Library. And it is his library, he may be the main Steward to Lord Elrond but he also rules the library with an irony fist. The Dwarf king before him looks contrite enough so Erestor feels inclined to almost forgive him.

“If you wish to speak to Master Baggins then please, please for the love of Eru above just go in and talk to him softly!”

Thorin nod jerkily and Erestor suppresses a smug grin. He leads him into the library and Thorin tries to stop the clinking of his smaller weapons, he left Orcist in the room he claimed in a show of trust but he couldn’t let go of the daggers. The Elf is glad that the larger weapon was left behind, he doubts Master Baggins would feel too comfortable with it on the Dwarf’s person. He leaves the Dwarf standing awkwardly at the head of the table where Bilbo is immersed in a large book, one of the few they have over Dwarrows. Erestor leaves them but doesn’t go far, the five children he was so adamant about teaching sneaking up as they gather to listen.

“Bilbo… I…”


	17. Not Ready Yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is sorta the big chapter that everyone has been waiting for Kinda. Thorin says his peace and Bilbo listens... I am not good with mushy apology stuff. Funny things? Sure I fight my way through it. Cutesy kid stuff I can do without breaking a sweat (Older sister to nine siblings, two biological the others family by other means but still family and they mostly two of the boys call me my name but the others call me sis). Balancing Movie Thorin with Book Thorin and infusing enough emotion... That has me worrying... Anyways! I love every single one of my lovely, lovely readers! Thank you for your continued support!

Bilbo jumps, his hazel eyes widening at the deep voice that interrupts his reading. Thorin stands before him, wearing his furs but not his sword and his heart skips a beat. _I'm not ready, oh Yavanna I am not ready. It's only been a day!_ His brain screams whilst his heart screams _He's alive, he's alive and here, why? Why?Oh he's still as handsome as ever. But he banished me. Had his men send me away with a lie._ Fear and hurt, heart and mind war as Thorin clears his throat awkwardly and shuffles his feet. If he wasn't caught in the middle of a fight or flight reaction he would have found it amusing.

"May I sit?"

"Of course," his voice speaks without his permission. _You're letting him sit! Why? Send him away. Ignore him… No don't really ignore him, you promised you'd listen… But not so soon!_ Determined to ignore the voices in his head fighting he turns back to his book. He hears Thorin sits down, feels Thorin's feet touch his.

"I do not know where to start. Other than I am so glad you are alive."

His fingers tighten on the book, _The Founding of Moria by Durin the Deathless_ , **Thorin is glad he is alive**. What on earth is he talking about.

"You would have smacked me for how I acted after… After I was told you were dead. After I was told my heirs, my _nephews_ might die because I succumbed to the same thing my Grandfather did. That I became no better than a dragon."

Bilbo does not feel like grabbing Thorin's hands at that he doesn't. He doesn't even glance up from the corner of his eyes.

"The Elves… They told me that you were alive but Nori, Dwalin, they were lead to a body that was claimed to be yours and I would believe them before I believed Elves."

"You're Mark," his voice speaks again without him wanting it to. It's scratchy and low and hurt and he hates it.

"Dwarrow Marks do not fade. They are like up Bilbo. Made to withstand, to endure, to be stubborn. I… do not… No it does not matter. I… I have wronged you and it hurts to say that… And not just my pride but…"

Bilbo looks up, worried by the sudden silence.

"I banished you Bilbo. My One, my love, the one I should have treasured above all. Yet I bruised you tossed you aside. I may have been… sick but that does not change the fact I hurt you. All over a _**stone**_." Thorin spits the word 'stone' like it personally insults him.

"I've lived seven years believing that I killed you, you would not have been fighting if I had not gotten you into the adventure. I had seven years feeling completely alone… I… I do not know what you have had to deal with… but I would like to be able to hear. To be able to earn your forgiveness and love once more."

 _You already have it you stupid Dwarf. The moment I was safely on the ground I forgave you!_ Bilbo screams in his mind and when he wants his vocal cords to work they refuse. Slowly Thorin's hand reaches out a hand to cup his face.

"I have missed you and I will let you get back to reading."

And Thorin leaves. Once the heavy steps of Thorin leaves his hearing he breaks down crying silently. He's tired and full of information he wasn't ready for. His boys and Estel surround him and he dimly wonders why Erestor is calling them back their lesson isn't over yet until he feels Erestor's hands on his shoulders. He reveals in the touch, he feels broken and oh so tired of his emotions being twisted around. It's like his biggest dream has come true. Thorin is back, truely alive and the boys are fine. Thorin apologized to him, wants to rekindle what they had. Soothing Sindarin words are whispered in his ears and the children try to get his thoughts off the turbulent ones swirling about. He still loves the Dwarf, has in a way forgiven him but at the same time he fears the falling of the other hammer onto his almost broken anvil.


	18. An Almost Flower Disaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bifur and the faunts stop a flower disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~So should I cover what happens with the Ring in this story or just leave it hanging or make it a sequel?~~

People often overlook him, thinking him to be stupid that he would not understand what they say. In a way that helps him. It lets him see things, like how his Bombur found his One, a baker who makes the best desserts. Like how his Bofur is trying to snare a certain thief. Like how the Prince is starting to lose hope, that his anger is slowly slipping away and going into slow acceptance. It also helps him see when Thorin makes his move. He nearly smacks his King for that. It hasn't been very long and Bilbo is like a rabbit, easy to startle and scare. Thankfully unlike rabbits their Burglar won't die of shock… Hopefully.

Bofur is sitting beside him nursing a hangover and Bifur can only chuckle at his cousin.

 _"You got what you deserved drinking so much,"_ he grunts not keeping his voice down at all.

"You did not get asked what I was asked."

He laughs loudly, he is going to enjoy his stay here.

So of course if he notices slow overtures between Bilbo and Thorin over the next couple of days it's not his fault new information is added to Nori's growing book. He also greatly enjoys the company of the little ones. It's always the little ones who accept him despite the axe in his head. Bombur's very large hoard, and he says that lovingly, of children will love these five. Although he doesn't know how ofter the little Man will be able to come to Erebor.

It's been three weeks that they have been in Rivendell and Dis has started to send worried messages. As much as she wants her brother to reconnect with his One, the Council of Elders however are vicious and she's close to murdering them. Dis's letters, when not filled with threats to her brother's person are often passed around for amusement and because they often have side notes from their families.

"Mister Bifur! Mister Bifur! Come quick! Mister King is about to give Mister Bilbo a bad bunch of flowers!" the shouting of a little one shakes him from his thoughts and he sees Sam, the one who likes him and Bombur the most, waving his hands. He grimaces and follows the little blond to the gardens. Thorin is staring at the other three Hobbit babes like they have grown heads. The Elven gardens are magic, having flowers that bloomed even if they are out of season. His King is holding a bouquet of Anemone, Striped Carnations, Rhododendron, and Lobelia flowers. Bifur shakes his head and takes the flowers from the gobsmacked King. Pippin pats Thorin's hand in a way only a child can.

"What is wrong with those? They look pretty."

"Flowers have Meaning Mister Thorin. And those aren't something you want to Say to Uncle Bilbo. Don't worry Sam will make ya a good one."

Sam pales slightly but he nods his head before rushing about to do just that. The little one chooses pink and red Tulips along with Ranunculus, Poppy, Peony and Daisy flowers. He presents it to Thorin with a very serious face.

"And he will like this?"

"Will I like what?"

Both of Bifur's eyebrows raise when Thorin jumps at the appearance of Bilbo. Thorin holds out the flowers to Bilbo who blushes and happily takes them with a soft look.

"I'm glad I found you Thorin… I wanted to talk to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flower Meanings:  
> Thorins first batch:  
> Rhododendron- Beware  
> Lobelia- Dislike, Rebuff, Arrogance, Malevolence  
> Striped Carnations- Refusal  
> Anemone- Fragile
> 
> Sams batch  
> Ranunculus- Radiant  
> Peony- Healing  
> Poppy- Consolation  
> Pink Tulips- Caring  
> Red Tulips- Declaration Of Love  
> Daisy- Innocence


	19. One Step Forward One Step Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please remember I am not the great with romance

The sounds of Rivendell are peaceful and he can see why Bilbo like it here. But at the same time it is a large and open and nothing like the mountains he loves. Kili frowns softly as he stares at the flowers in his hands. Fili has been down the last two weeks and he doesn’t understand why. And then Tauriel has been has been acting a little off as well. The archer Dwarf’s fingers clench and his brow is furrowed. He needs his mother’s help but she isn’t here and sending a letter might take too long so he will have to settle with Uncle Thorin.

“..... I forgave you for so much when I joined Gandalf on the ground. You were not in your right mind. I knew that. But… When the Battle ended and I went to find you…. I was hoping to ask for my own forgiveness.”

“Bilbo…”

Kili stops walking and gets close to the wall. His head tilts as he listens to them talk.

“No let me finish please?”

“Of course.”

“I knew how much the Arkenstone meant to you. How much you wanted it. But I took it anyways. That was wrong of me no matter how good my intentions were… Anyways. I searched you out and those Dwarrows…. They told me that you were dead,” Bilbo’s voice hitches “They told me that the boys were dead but my Mark, my Mark was fine. So I thought you were still mad, that you still wanted me gone. And I was so, so scared that maybe the boys were dead and….”

He hears Thorin move.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.”

“I’m sorry too.”

Slowly Kili backs away, this is a private moment that he shouldn’t be hearing. He flees to the room he shares with Fili, hoping that the news that their two Uncles are even closer to getting together will make him happy.

“Kili! _My friend!_ ”

Kili stops and smiles widely when he sees Tauriel. She has a friend with her. His smile dampens when he sees the serious look in her brown eyes.

“Tauriel?”

“Come my friend…. I need to…. talk to you.”

Oh that did not sound good. And it isn’t good. He hears part of the conversation reverberating in his mind as he stumbles into his room. He feels his brothers arms wrap around him and he cries softly.

“Tauriel has a One. Her One is Elrond’s daughter… I’m so confused Big Brother.”

“I’m here little brother. I’m here.”


	20. Notice The Sun

"You broke his heart! He gave you the most precious thing he has and you broke it," Fili snarls at the red haired Elf in front of him. It had taken nearly an hour to calm Kili down, to sooth away as much hurt as he could. This Elf had everything he had ever wanted and she broke it. Tauriel bows her head and takes Fili's hand into her own.

"Look at my Mark Fili. Can you honestly say that it is something that would signify Kili?" she asks him softly not raising her voice. Fili looks at the Mark, a Mark he has often grumbled over since the whole fiasco with Kili, and shakes his head.

"When I was healing him and he spoke to me I thought him Markless and feared that I may not have gotten to him in time so I tried to comfort him."

"But you did, you saved his life and gave him hope that you two might one day be together."

"I did not mean to. I have a Other, a One, someone I love dearly and she loves me as well."

The blond Dwarf growls lowly. _I did not mean to._

"I do not know if Kili is Markless…"

"He isn't," Fili interrupts "He has a Mark. A Mark he thought belonged to you!"

A sudden look of understanding flashes in her eyes that makes Fili weary.

"He is the one who matches your Mark. Why do you not tell him."

"Because it is not me he wants," Fili bites out looking at Tauriel.

"And I am not the one who he needs."

Fili flinches away at that. His brother did not need him, Kili is very capable of being whole by himself.

"Fee? What's going on?"

Kili is standing in the doorway to the hall, brown eyes still red ringed and he cannot look at Tauriel for very long.

"I was just talking to Tauriel," Fili says going over to his brother. Tauriel watches them interact a soft look on her face. Kili had once said that he thought the stars had a cold light and watching him with the blond Dwarf she sees why he'd prefer the Sun over stars. Now all he needed to do is see that his Sun is right there. Kili hugs his brother and they turn around to leave, Fili giving her one last look over his shoulder.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"Of course it will work. Just watch."

_Splash, clack!_

Lindir stands perfectly still, the wooden bucket that had fallen on his head as he walked down the hallway to the Hall of Fire quivers slightly as he shakes. He's soaked to the bone. Oh he was going to kill the twins when he got a hold of them. He yanks off the bucket and wipes off his face. Yes the twins are going to die.

Fili and Kili cover their mouths as the irate brunette Elf storms by muttering threateningly in Sindarin. The minstrel hadn't been their target but they couldn't feel bad when he reacted so amusingly.

_Splash!_

"ELROHIR! ELLADAN!"

Seeing that their second trap caught not only Erestor, the scary librarian, but Elrond as well Fili and Kili decide it best to run and try to come up with an alibi. If they had stopped to look behind they would have seen Elrond bend down to pick a waterlogged piece of paper.

**Hope you enjoyed the walk through bath!**

Elrond knows his boys handwriting, a mixture between flowing and scratches on the wall, and the thick, blocky yet delicate handwriting is not theirs. If they had stopped and listened they would have heard Elrond call out to Lindir. Seen the shock that graced the Peredhil's face as he reaches out a hand to wipe away the rest of the makeup covering Lindir's Mark. Silver cursive script, his own by the Valar, writing in a circlet pattern of the word Peredhil and it rests upon tawny brown leaves. But since they didn't they also missed Elrond speaking softly.

"You…. Come to my chamber for dinner? It appears we have much to talk about."

Nor did they hear Erestor curse up a storm because he had most certainly lost the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of MPreg/FPreg?


	21. Even The Babes Know

Sam knows he's not the smartest Hobbit around; he's a gardener's, son even if he is being fostered by Bilbo, after all. But he has eyes to see with and ears to listen with. So he knows that Mister Bilbo loves Mister King and that Mister King loves Bilbo. Knows that their time with the Elves are coming to a close cause Mister Bilbo is giving Mister King looks like his Ma gave his Pa and Mister King lives in a Big Mountain far away. He knows that Lady Arwen loves Lady Tauriel and hates it when Lady Tauriel leaves even when the other is just going to the another room, he doesn't know why. He knows that Mister Glorfindel loves Mister Erestor and even though they are so very different they work well. He knows that the Twins love each other more than some would be comfortable with. Which is silly in Sam's mind. They are each others Marks why shouldn't they be together? But something tells him that it is an adult thing that would be over his head so he doesn't ask.

Then there is Mister Lindir who is always sad and looking at Mister Elrond. Sam doesn't like it when Mister Lindir gives Mister Elrond sad looks that make him look like the Widower Goodflower. And then there is Fili and Kili, they don't like being called Mister and won't answer him if he does call them that. They confuse Sam so much. He can see that Fili loves Kili like Elrohir loves Elladan but Kili doesn't seem to feel the same.

"Grown Up People are confusing," Sam says aloud startling the napping Pippin. Merry giggles at the confused look on Pippin's face. Frodo and Estel however just nod their heads.

"They make things so difficult," Estel says with a put upon air. He never met _ada's_ wife and mother of his Elven siblings but he knows that _ada_ doesn't have a Mark. Mister Lindir doesn't have a Mark either but he loves ada. He doesn't understand why they don't just say so. The Twins and Arwen like Lindir so that won't be a problem.

"Why is Mister Erestor soaking wet?"

The children turn as one to watch a very angry looking Erestor storm past them. They fight back giggles the Elf sloshes by.

"Those two younger Dwarves are worse than the Twins. When I get my hands on them… Princes or not…. Thorin better be ready to obtain new heirs…"

The giggles turn to outright laughs and the 'serious' talk from before is quickly forgotten as they run off to play.


	22. Watching The Twittering Elves

Bombur watches two female Elves as they flit around the main kitchen. Why he was called down he isn't sure. One of them turns to him, brown eyes bright with excitement.

"Your King and Bilbo are going to have a romantic dinner tonight," she says before moving her blond bangs out of her face.

"We need your help to make sure it's perfect!" speaks the other she too has brown eyes but her hair is black. Their facial structure is similar so Bombur hazards a guess that they are sisters.

"My sister Sana and I can prepare good Hobbit foods but we need Dwarven as well."

As he helps the girls cook he wonders if all Elves are romantics at heart and gossip like old women. While they cook the special meal for the two reconnecting lovers they also make food for everyone else. As an architect and a cook Bombur has always had less distaste of Elves, too curious about their building styles and cuisine to see the point in being angry at a race for past deeds done by their forefathers. His wife would be so amused to see the Elves twitter so.

"Elrond has discovered Lindir's Mark!"

Bombur jumps, startled by the loud announcement and when he turns around he sees a young kitchen maid with frizzled brown hair and green eyes. She's smiling widely.

"The Dwarf Princes played a prank and caught him and it washed away the makeup and… and…"

"Breathe Gwynnestri!" Sana says as Vanya beams happily.

"Lindir's makeup got washed away and Elrond saw him before he could reapply it. THEY ARE HAVING DINNER TOGETHER TONIGHT!"

Bombur, Sana and Vanya flinch at how high the younger Elf's voice goes. Bombur smiles slightly. Love is in the air tonight apparently.

"Does this mean we won the bet?"

"We were the closest…"

A startled laugh escapes Bombur. Elves and Dwarrows are far more alike than most would be happy to admit. With the new information gained they start to prepare a third meal.

"Hopefully seeing his favorite foods will convince Lindir not to run."

"Why would he run?"

The Elves still and look at him, the joy in their faces dampening.

"Lord Elrond has no Mark. He fell in love with the Lady Celebrain but she… She had to sail a long time ago… Lindir feels…"

"Feels as if he is disrespecting the person his Mark loved first."

Vanya nods her head.

"It also doesn't help that Lindir is ten years younger than his sons."

Bombur starts and stares at them wide eyed.

"Aye apparently is was a big shock to poor Linnie. Him and the twins were hanging out because they were best friends and his Mark came in. The twins weren't too happy at first," Gwynnestri whispers softly. He is so thankful that his Mark was straightforward and easy to understand. Sending up a quick prayer to the Valar that everything goes well; something he, even with his neutral opinion of Elves, never thought he would do get to work even more determined.


	23. I Spy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains some head cannons of mine which I'll explain down below and Khadzul from the Dwarven Scholar dictionary so.. yeah mistakes are my fault there lol

Glorfindel shakes his head balancing a tray of goodies in his hands. It amuses the blond Balrog slayer that people found his Other to be so frightening when angry. In his opinion the brunette Steward was very appealing when red faced, in anger or other reasons but that is neither here nor there. Of course others thought the same of his _ion_ Lindir which is silly. Lindir is like a kitten when mad. Cute and fluffy not scary. A sullen Erestor on the other hand is not something he enjoys. He hates it when his Husband isn't smiling, or raging and just being yummy, hence the tray of goodies. Those Dwarven Princes are very lucky he is good at calming his Husband down from political murder.

Halfway to back to his room he spots the children gathered around a barely cracked door. He tilts his head trying to figure out which room it is… Ah yes it's Bilbo's…

"What are you five up to?" he asks softly. The four fauntlings look up at him sheepishly but little Estel merely shh's him.

"Mister Bilbo and Mister Thorin are having dinner together," the young Dunedain whispers softly. Let it be known that Glorfindel is as curious as a small child for he quickly walks up to the gap to copy the young ones actions of spying on the couple. Erestor would accuse him of being a romantic if he ever found out about the internal coo he makes when he sees the two. The flowers that the gossips say the young ones picked for the king are on the table and the two are holding hands. It's a small step in the right direction!

"Perhaps little ones you should go to the main dining hall and eat as well. So that your growling little tummies do not give you away?"

Grudgingly the children leave. Sam giving him a knowing look over his shoulder before Frodo grabs his hand.

"Bilbo… Would it be too forward if I asked you to come back to Erebor with me?"

The question causes Glorfindel to twist his neck back to the gap so quickly that it hurts. Thankfully it didn't pop and the two that he is spying on are still unaware. Bilbo looks as startled as Glorfindel feels and the Hobbit takes a bite of food, presumably to give himself more time to think.

"I do not think it too forward Thorin… And as much as I miss the mountain…"

"You are unsure if you are ready to go back."

"Yes… Though I do understand that Dis wants you back so she doesn't commit murder."

Thorin chuckles and nods his head.

"Aye that she does."

"I… I will have to ask my boys. I do not wish to force them to do anything."

"I understand my _marlel_."

Slowly Glorfindel backs away, a frown on his features. Yes he had hoped the two would reconnect but he never thought of Bilbo leaving or taking the faunts with him. An oversight on his part. He makes back to the room he shares with his husband and after he places the tray down on the bedside table he collapses gracelessly onto the bed beside Erestor.

 _"Bilbo may be leaving us,"_ he says not bothering to lift his head from the bed so it comes out muffled. Erestor chuckles softly and pats his hair.

_"My silly golden flower what did you think was going to happen?"_

_"I don't know!"_

"Come now you promised to pamper me," Erestor says with a roll of his eyes and trying to get his lover to at least look at him. When all he gets is a groan he sighs.

"He will visit us Glaur."

"True."

When Glorfindel lifts his head and begins to pamper him Erestor decides that his husband can wait to know that their sons Mark has finally found out. And that the two are having dinner right now.

"Wait what?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

Blue eyes narrow and the mighty Balrog slayer reborn crosses his arms with a pout.

"When I was pranked so too was Elrond and our ion. The water washed away his makeup and Elrond saw it."

Glorfindel huffs slightly.

"Tomorrow I shall have to talk to him then," he says with a grin "I've been wanting to give the shovel talk since we first found Linnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrightie Head Canon time! Prepare your minds xD
> 
> First with Glorfindel. Tolkien died before he was able to decide whither or not he made an oopsie by naming two Elves the same name which doesn't happen cause Elf names are unique so he was thinking about making them the same person only reborn. But since he died before he could make a choice it's not fact. I choose to believe that hell yeah the balog slayer came back to help with middle earth. I also think that Erestor knew Glorfindel when he was first alive and pined away for him when he died.
> 
> I call him Glaur instead of Fin cause in Elvish Fin means hair while Glaur means golden. I like that more.
> 
> The finding Lindir bit. I kinda see them finding an orphaned Lindir and adopting him. *shrugs* but there ya go.


	24. Mockingbird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elrond has dinner with Lindir.

Elrond has been alive for a long time. A very long time even for an Elf, not as long as he mother-in-law but still a long time. And because of his long life he has seen many loves come and go. Seen them receive Marks or not, find love and lose it. He and his brother both did not have Marks. Oh how they waited until their coming of age to see if they'd get one. When he met Celebrain and saw that even one who was descended from one such as Galadriel did not have a Mark he had hope. Then they fell in love and he did not understand the fierce want he had to have a Mark. She gave him three children before she was ambushed, tortured and then sailed. Before she did though she took him aside and told him that she'd not blame him if he found someone else. That she hoped he did and released him from their marriage oaths.

_"We have loved each other for a long time Elrond. And you deserve to be loved for an even longer time."_

And while Elrond hadn't shunned the thought of love he hadn't looked for it either. And now he learns that someone close to him bears a Mark that can only be for him. He frowns, Lindir's Mark must have come in before Celebrain sailed. Had his wife known? He fiddles nervously with the napkin on the small table he had set up on the balcony connected to his room. For over two thousand years his little Minstrel has kept his Mark hidden.

There comes a soft knocking on his chamber door drawing him from his thoughts. He calls out for the knocker to come in and Lindir steps in. Nervous and scared looking the younger Elf looks around the room. Young brown eyes land on the table drinking in the sight of freshly tossed salad with roasted chicken, fresh baked bread, rosemary wrapped venison and thick squares of fudge for dessert. Elrond bites back a smile as the younger's eyes stay longer on the sweets than they do anything else. Timidly Lindir looks up at Elrond.

"You wished to speak to me my Lord?"

"Just Elrond Lindir. How many times must I ask that you call me that?"

"Perhaps once more."

Elrond laughs, gesturing for the Minstrel to take a seat. As they eat Elrond watches the younger knowing he should be speaking but first he must figure out his own mind. For he remembers the day his friend brought Lindir home, young and crying. The only survivor of an Orc ambush the little brunet clung to Glorfindel's chest only letting go when he was handed over to Erestor. He remembers his boys bringing the then timid young Elfling under their wings. He remembers watching him grow from a babe to an adult.

There is a beauty to the Minstrel. Grace in the way he moves, even in such mundane tasks like lifting a fork to his mouth or his fingers gripping the stem of the wine glass. And he has always loved the sound of Lindir's voice.

"Why did you hide it?" he asks softly, his hand wanting to reach out and touch the Mark on the other's cheek. Lindir flinches and looks away.

"You were still with the Lady when it came in… It wouldn't have been right to say anything then and after… After the Lady… I just couldn't…"

Elrond stretches out a hand covering Lindir's.

"She would not have been mad if you had." And she wouldn't have. If anything Celebrain would have designed a grand scheme to show off Lindir's Mark. She had such a large loving heart that she wanted everyone happy.

"It just didn't feel right. She was taken from you."

"She was."

Silence falls Elrond takes to gather his wits and combat the memories leading up to Celebrain's sailing.

"What do you feel for me Lindir?"

"I… My Lord… Elrond… Even before the Mark I held you in the highest regard. You were so kind, so regal and just… You. I loved watching you dance with the Lady or your children and as I grew the regard I felt for you deepened," Lindir speaks slowly haltingly. The fingers of the hand Elrond isn't holding are clenching and unclenching as he stares at Elrond. Not in his eyes but at his cheek or maybe his nose. "I thought it wrong to love someone who already had someone else even if they did not have Marks. I… love you and have for a long time."

Elrond sucks in a deep breath at that and Lindir starts to remove his hand from Elrond's. But the Half Elven Lord squeezes his hand.

"You are very brave _iaew aew_. I will not say that I love you as you do me but… I would like the chance to try."

The shy, gentle smile that Lindir graces him with fills him with warmth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay the two Sindarin words I used iaew means mocking and aew means bird according to www. jrrvf cgi - bin /hisweloke / sintrans .cgi so if it's wrong I'm sorry.
> 
> A small list of Elves that have appeared in this story because someone mentioned being confused. I'll start with the canon one's.
> 
> Elrond is the lord of Rivendell.
> 
> Lindir is a minstrel/steward for Elrond. You see him in the first Hobbit movie. he gives Elrond the 'My Lord I am not your sword rack' look when Elrond gives him the sword and complains about the Dwarrows.
> 
> Erestor is the actual steward to Elrond. He plays a small role in The Lord of The Rings books.
> 
> Glofindel is a warrior for Elrond. In the books he saves Frodo from the Wraiths.
> 
> Elledan and Elrohir are Elrond's sons.
> 
> Arwen is his daughter and canonically in love with Aragorn aka Estel
> 
> Tauriel is a character that PJ made up to play a big role in the last two Hobbit movies. (Does that make her PJ's OC?)
> 
> Thranduil is king of Mirkwood
> 
> Legolas is Thranduil's son.
> 
> The other's are OC's that have a very small role in the story.
> 
> Also if I were to do a story that is just small snapshots about certain peoples ie Bilbo, Frerin, Dis ect who would you like to see first?


	25. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me this far. I love you all.

Ever since Uncle Bilbo came back from his Adventure Frodo had wanted to go on one too. He wanted to see mountains and Elves and Giants made of stone and Dwarrows and trolls and all sorts of adventurey things. His parents, or well his mama who was a Brandybuck, encouraged him. But then they both died, _drowned in the River they did, got what they deserved they did_ said Cousin Lotho, and he didn't want to do anything. Uncle Bilbo took him in, kissed his hurts, saved him from mean Lotho and Uncle Otho who always looked so disappointed and Aunty Lobelia who confused him so badly cause sometimes she was nice and other times not. Uncle Bilbo told him stories, made him feel at home. Then Uncle Bilbo took in Sam and Merry and Pippin making their small family seem bigger. And for a while Frodo was happy just where he was.

Then one day Merry asked about Soulmarks. The Marks that appear on a Hobbits wrist on their thirty third birthday and give hints about the Hobbits best match, or at least that what mama had said. Uncle Bilbo had told them of course cause Uncle Bilbo always answered their questions and Frodo heard Uncle's sadness. The sadness of meeting your Mark but then losing them. Uncle Otho often yelled and hissed at Aunty Lobelia about losing them, that losing them hurts almost as much as being rejected and she needs to stay home. And just like that Frodo wanted to go on an Adventure again. An Adventure to find uncle Bilbo's Mark and bring him home so that Uncle Bilbo would smile all the time. He told Sam and the others and they agreed it would be an awesome surprise and Adventure. Of course when Frodo got his Adventure weeks later he didn't like how it started. Sam and Pippin were sick and Orcs where in the Shire! Not how he imagined starting his adventure at all!

But Rivendell, Rivendell was, is, amazing. Uncle Bilbo let Sam and Merry and Pippin write a letter to let their parents know that they were safe but that's it cause Uncle Bilbo didn't want the Orcs finding the letters and chasing them down again. Frodo loves Rivendell, loves the twins and Estel and, and everything but he loves it more when the Dwarrows come with Uncle's Mark. Uncle's Mark who said he'd fix what others broke. Sam is right and adults are confusing and they like to make things difficult.

Sam shifts beside him bringing him out of thoughts of the past. They're standing in their room making sure all their toys and books and clothing are packed. They're going on another Adventure with the Dwarrows! Frodo's going to miss it here but Uncle said they could write and visit so it's okay. Plus he wants to see Erebor! Wants to meet Mister Thorin's sister Dis and see everything that Fili and Kili told him about. Sam grabs his hand and squeezes it. His brave Sam is a bit more nervous about the Adventure, but Sam wants to go anyways. Brave Sam, _his_ brave Sam.

"We're going to Erebor…."

"Yup!"

Sam tilts his head.

"If Mister King marries your uncle does that make Mister King your uncle too?"

"I think so."

"Okay…. So does that mean that Mister Bilbo is gonna be Mister King's Queen?"

Frodo blinks quickly.

"I don't know… Oh! We should ask the Twins or Fili and Kili!"

With matching grins the two fauntlings race out of their room, thoughts of adventures put to the side in the quest for knowledge. They're still holding hands as they run, causing many Elves to coo softly at them. Before they can find the Twins or Fili and Kili they run into Mister Elrond and Mister Glorfindel. The blond Elf is being very serious and intent as he talks to Mister Elrond in Sindarin. Frodo understands some of it, Uncle and Mister Lindir is teaching them it. Mister Glorfindel keeps mentioning Mister Lindir and something about not hurt.

"You have my word my friend, I will do everything in my power not to hurt Lindir… He is… special to me."

Glorfindel seems to puff up at the Westron words.

"He is a very special lad. And I'm glad I have your word."

The two fauntlings wait until the adults leave, squishing back into the shadows, Mister Nori had told them that if you hear a conversation that sounds private you don't want to get caught, before continuing their hunt. They find all four of their prey together and call out to them.

Meanwhile, completely unaware of what two of his charges are doing, Bilbo sits on his bed. His room like the fauntlings rooms is bare, packed away for travel. _For another Adventure_ his mind whispers as he slips his hand into his vest pocket to worry his ring. His nifty, useful, _precious_ ring. _Calming, precious….Oh goodness gracious I shall not begin to think like that creature!_ Bilbo hastily removes his hand from his pocket. While he may not be sure that he's ready to face the mountain, his love of Thorin aside, he most definitely is not ever going to be ready to start sounding like Gollum. Even if he isn't ready he will have Thorin at his side, plus he'll get to meet Dis and the other members of the Company's family. Soft rapping on his door draws his eyes to it and Thorin who stand in his doorway staring at him fondly.

"Are you ready?"

"I do believe I am up for one more adventure so long as no barrel rides are included.," he says standing and joining Thorin.

Tearful goodbyes and promises to write and visit are exchanged. Bilbo even catches Thorin politely bidding farewell to Lindir. A Lindir who is standing so close to Elrond he could be holding his hand. Of course Bilbo slyly brings this up to the Minstrel as he gets his good bye hug and rejoices in the blush it brings to the Elf. Thankfully they don't encounter any Stone Giants or Goblins on their way over the Misty Mountains. Beorn loves the fauntlings to bits and it is a sad sight on the day they leave, fauntlings crying and the big Bear of a Man looking away because pollen got in his eyes. Of course Bilbo pretends not to hear the shovel like talk Beorn gives Thorin. They say goodbye to Tauriel in Mirkwood, Kili has a sour look that Bilbo will investigate later. And then they are in Dale gazing up at Erebor.

"Home," Bilbo breathes softly not noticing the soft look he is given by Thorin nor the mischievous look on Fili's face.

"I can't wait to introduce you to mother Aunty Bilbo."

Bilbo splutters, face turning a bright red as he attempts to glare at Fili. Kili laughs.

"Oh, oh and Vonna and Nurra! Would you believe me Aunty Bilbo if I told you Nurra chased Uncle Thorin around with a frying pan?"

The Company laughs, except for Bombur who just smiles dreamily at the mention of his One, and Bilbo lets out a fond sigh. He is almost home, and if the Ring in his pocket actually feels lighter than it has since they left Rivendell… well that's for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends Soulmarks Never Lie. Don't worry I plan on writing a sequel to this! it may take a while to be put up but there will be one!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still figuring this all out so I'm not sure how people do that whole this is part of this so click these arrows to go there thing so patients I plead


End file.
